New Beginning
by SombraSST
Summary: La reina de corazones ha lanzado su último ataque sobre los príncipes del reino blanco, que han lanzado un hechizo que ha condenado a todos los villanos a vivir en Storybrooke. 28 años después, es su propia hija la que decide dar una oportunidad a los hijos de los exiliados, provocando el desconcierto al decir que entre sus elegidos se encuentra Regina,hija de la reina de corazones
1. Su nombre

**Pues... una nueva historia, que era algo que me habían estado pidiendo. Ni secuela, ni continuación, ni precuela. Es todo nuevo, y dentro del universo original. ¡Disfrutadla!**

* * *

 _Emma Blanchard_

Hoy es el día. El día que cumplo veintiocho años. Y también, el día en el que se cumple el aniversario. ¿El aniversario de qué? Del día en que nos libramos de los villanos para siempre, por supuesto. Mis padres lanzaron un hechizo y los enviaron lejos del bosque encantado, en un sitio donde la reina de corazones jamás podría alcanzarnos.

Yo, sin embargo, estoy en la cama, remoloneando. No me quiero levantar. El sol me molesta y me cubro con la manta a pesar de que no hace frío. Empiezo a escuchar los ruidos del castillo y finalmente desisto. Me incorporo y me desperezo un poco. Hace un día brillante y soleado, como de costumbre. Casi nunca llueve en nuestro castillo. Es una suerte que esté en un lago, a decir verdad.

Hay flores frescas en mi mesilla. Y alguien ha dejado un suculento desayuno en la mesilla. Pero no siento hambre. Estoy nerviosa porque hoy es el día en el que me nombrarán regente y podré empezar a tomar decisiones que afectarán a todo el reino.

Y lo cierto es que no termino de sentirme preparada. Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente mientras me visto y me asomo al balcón. Lo cierto es que hay algo que llevaba paseando por mi cabeza desde hacía meses, una idea traviesa que algunos tratarían de peligrosa. Pero a decir verdad, no podía seguir callándomelo. Y en cuando fuese regente, se lo diría.

El resto del día pasó tan deprisa que ni me di cuenta. Y ya me encontraba ataviada con el pesado vestido ceremonial, la tiara de princesa y el cetro. Tragué saliva mientras me adentraba en el gran salón. Había venido tanta gente que casi no cabía nadie… y el pasillo que se formaba y que me llevaba hacia mi padre me resultaba angosto. Me costaba andar mientras me dirigía hacia allí.

La corona que mi padre sujetaba. Ese era mi objetivo. Tragué saliva y anduve por el pasillo. Los ojos clavándose en mí eran como una pared de cuchillos que se me clavaban. Pero, tal como marcaba la tradición, me mantuve en silencio mientras caminaba y me giraba lentamente. Mi padre, aún en silencio, me colocó la corona, que sentía fría como el hielo.

_ Yo os nombro, regente del Reino Blanco._ La voz de mi anciano padre me devolvió a la realidad y me hizo sonreír.

_ Me gustaría promulgar mi primer decreto._ Con la ruptura de la normativa de silencio había comenzado una hilera de cuchicheos que cesaron de inmediato cuando hablé.

Nadie lo esperaba. Todo el mundo imaginaba que tardaría semanas, meses, o incluso años en intentar promulgar un decreto por mi cuenta, en especial dado que, desde el día de mi nacimiento, no había sucedido ninguna guerra, ningún conflicto. El bosque encantado se había convertido en un remanso de paz, y yo… yo iba a amenazarla.

_ Mi decreto… mi deseo._ Mi hada madrina se estremeció por mi tono._ Es dar a los hijos de los villanos que desterramos la oportunidad de conocer el bosque encantado, y si son dignos, de quedarse a vivir con nosotros.

El cuchicheo volvió, convertido en un tumulto. Hubo gritos y quejas por doquier, todas ellas alimentadas por el miedo. Mi madre me miró a los ojos, y pude ver que estaba llena de pánico.

_ Pero… Emma._ Suspiró._ Son villanos… Después de lo que nos costó expulsarles no…

_ No, madre. No estoy hablando de ellos. Hablo de sus hijos. Hijos que no han conocido el bosque encantado. Hijos que han vivido su vida en las fronteras de Storybrooke. Personas perdidas y asustadas que no tienen culpa de las acciones de sus padres.

_ Emma._ Mi padre fue el que habló esta vez._ ¿Pretendes que traigamos a un ejército de hijos de villanos? Es una locura.

_ No. Querría empezar por unos pocos y luego ver lo que sucede._ Concedí.

_ ¿Y por quién quieres empezar?_ Mi madre quería empezar a entenderlo.

_ Con los hijos de Maléfica, El capitán Garfio, El lobo feroz y…_ Hice una pausa, tensa._ Y la reina de corazones.

_ ¡No!_ Mi padre lanzó el grito como un acto instintivo._ La reina de corazones ha querido matarnos desde antes incluso de que tu madre naciese. No podemos permitir que…

_ Es mi decreto._ Dije, cruzada de brazos._ No podéis impedírmelo.

Ellos habían abdicado. Y aunque quería contar con su aprobación, no era necesaria. Una vez esa corona se posaba sobre mi cabeza, yo era la legítima reina.

_ Emma… espero, de verdad, que sepas lo que haces._ La voz de mi madre me hizo temblar, sentía su pánico.

Pero mi decisión, estaba tomada. La hija de la reina de corazones no podía ser tan malvada. Los ayudaría a volver por el buen camino. Sabía que podía hacerlo.

 _Regina Mills_

El maravilloso sonido del motor en marcha, la radio a todo volumen y la carretera despejada. No quería nada más en esta vida… y ni siquiera eso se me concedía. Era la princesa de Storybrooke, y sin embargo tenía que pasar por encima de un coche familiar porque no se quitaba de en medio. La moto emitió un quejido cuando aterrizó de nuevo, pero no tuve más incidentes antes de llegar al ciento ocho de la avenida Mifflin, la casa de mi madre, la reina de Storybrooke antiguamente conocida como la reina de corazones.

Si estaba allí era porque me había mandado un mensaje. Al parecer tenía grandes noticias. Me ajusté la chupa de cuero y me dejé caer la melena por el rostro, dispuesta a aguantar el chaparrón que sabía que vendría. No tenía ni idea de qué gran noticia tendría planeada aquella vez, pero tenía claro que iba a pasarse el día entero para decírmela.

Cuando entré en la casa y llegué al salón, me encontré con un elegante vestido azul colocado en una percha. Me estremecí.

_ Bienvenida, querida.

Mi madre tenía por costumbre aparecer por la espalda y decir cosas como aquella. Cuando era una niña me asustaba. Pero a mis veintiséis años… había pocas cosas que pudiesen darme miedo. Y mi madre era la última de ellas.

_ Estaba construyendo una ametralladora… ¿Qué querías ahora?_ Le espeté, de mal humor._ ¿Y para quién es ese vestido?

_ Pues… para ti, evidentemente. Eres mi única hija._ Dijo. Yo bufé.

Que fingiera que mi hermana no era hija suya me aburría, ya la dejaba. A fin de cuentas estábamos todos atrapados en aquella ciudad sin normas. Las rencillas no servían para nada a menos que realmente fueras a matar a alguien.

_ ¿Y yo para qué quiero ese vestido? Se nota que no me conoces, mamá. ¡Mírame! No puedo ir en la moto con eso.

_ Ni me hables de ese trasto infernal._ Dijo, frustrada._ Vas a tener que olvidarte de él.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Regina. ¡Vas a ir al bosque encantado!

_ ¿Qué?

Todos habíamos oído hablar del bosque encantado. El lugar del que procedían nuestros padres hasta que los gloriosos y poderosos héroes, nótese la ironía, los habían expulsado y condenado a Storybrooke.

_ ¿Y qué motivo podría tener yo para querer ir allí?_ Pregunté.

_ Venganza, Regina._ Me dijo, con los ojos encendidos.

_ ¿Puedes ser más concreta?

No es que me importarme mancharme las manos. En Storybrooke había que subir a golpes, y ser la hija de Cora no me aseguraba el estatus, tenía que luchar por él como tantas veces había hecho.

_ La princesa Emma ha decretado que tú y otros tres vayáis al bosque encantado._ Dijo, mirando por la ventana._ Y con ello, nos abrirá la puerta a todos.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, sin demasiado interés.

_ El corazón de la princesa es el sello que mantiene activo el hechizo de la reina Blanca._ Dijo, mirándome._ Si se lo arrancas y lo estrujas… volveremos al bosque encantado… y tendrás el trono que siempre te has merecido, Regina. Serás la reina del reino blanco.

_ ¿Ese no es tu trabajo?_ Bufé, hastiada.

_ Oh, no, querida. Yo soy muy mayor para eso. Pero tú… tú estás en la edad para ser una reina fuerte y temida.

_ Bueno, la verdad es que este trozo de tierra se me queda pequeño._ Reconocí.

_ Por no hablar de la magia. Es tu privilegio de nacimiento._ Dijo, depositando un viejo libro en mis manos._ Y podrás usarla para doblegar la naturaleza a tu voluntad… para que la gente te sirva… ¿No es eso mejor que tu moto, querida?

 _Lilith Blanchard_

Emma había tomado una importante resolución. Como mi hermana mayor, y como heredera sanguínea de la línea de sucesión de los príncipes, era la destinada a convertirse en reina y yo, en cambio, tenía la labor de ir a recoger a los cuatro elegidos por ella para visitarnos. Algo que yo sabía, mejor que nadie, era que esa decisión la había tomado debido a mí. A fin de cuentas, ese día iba a conocer a mi hermana menor. Sentía pánico ante la idea de ver a Maléfica, mi madre. Esperaba no encontrármela.

Cuando el carruaje atravesó el portal y me encontré en aquella ciudad, tuve un estremecimiento. No me hicieron esperar. Allí estaban las cuatro. Ruby, hija del lobo feroz. Holly, hija del capitán Garfio. Anzu, mi hermana. Y, por supuesto, Regina, la hija de la villana más temible de todas, la reina de corazones.

El cochero abrió la puerta y las cuatro entraron. Regina parecía vestida adecuadamente, con un elegante vestido azul. Las otras tres eran otra historia. Ruby llevaba unos harapos que parecía haber hecho con animales que había cazado. Holly llevaba una casaca que le quedaba enorme, y el pelo seco por la sal. Y Anzu iba vestida de cuero ceñido. Sus ojos rojizos tenían una mirada que daba pavor.

_ Bueno…_ Saludé._ Yo soy la princesa Lilith. Me envía mi hermana para venir a recogeros.

_ ¿Qué hay?_ Saludó Holly. Al menos ella sonreía.

_ Es un placer._ Regina sonó educada, pero fría como el hielo.

Ruby contestó con un gruñido poco humano.

_ ¿Nos vamos ya o qué?_ Preguntó Anzu._ Algo me dice que no quieres ver a mamá. No te preocupes, ella tampoco quiere verte.

Algo me decía que eso era mentira, pero no me atrevería a discutirlo. Le hice un gesto al cochero con la mano y volvimos a atravesar el portal antes de que empezara a cerrarse.

 _Anzu_

Mi hermana era tan insufrible cómo esperé desde el principio. Correcta, educada e insufrible. Aunque cuando cruzamos el portal pasó a ser una preocupación secundaria. Empecé a notar cómo la sangre me quemaba en las venas… cómo si se tratara de aceite ardiendo.

Mis padres, de haberse preocupado por esas cosas, probablemente me habrían hablado de lo antagónicas que eran sus herencias. Y lo más probable es que en un mundo como el bosque encantado mi concepción hubiese sido imposible. Pero el dolor se pasó y logré acomodarme de nuevo en el asiento sin preocuparme por eso. Noté la mirada de Ruby clavada en mí.

 _Ruby_

Mi padre me había enseñado a ser un lobo desde el mismo día de mi nacimiento. Pero no fue hasta que atravesar el portal cuando sentí a lo que se refería. Noté el olfato, potente, y un deseo animal de correr. Pude sentir los olores de las otras cuatro personas en el habitáculo, y en especial, un horrible hedor que me obligó a echarme atrás y recostarme en el asiento.

 _Regina Mills_

Era un cosquilleo. Así empezaba, o eso supuse. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica entre mis dedos. Eso era la magia de la que tanto me había hablado mi madre. En aquel momento no parecía gran cosa, pero sabía que en un futuro… me haría conquistar reinos y formar mi propio imperio. Una vez hubiese asesinato a Emma, por supuesto.

_ Como decía._ Lilith parecía intimidada._ Ya estamos llegando al castillo blanco. En cuanto giremos por este camino podréis verlo.

Y, efectivamente, una vez cruzamos, pude verlo, una colosal construcción asentada sobre un lago. Y allí, mi destino… Emma Swan. Cuanto antes acabase con todo… mejor.


	2. Caballos

**Vale, me ha quedado claro, se parece a Descendientes, comprendo que hay elementos en común. Y sí, Anzu es parte del casting para mí, jum.**

* * *

 _Emma Blanchard_

Estaba nerviosa por la llegada de nuestros cuatro particulares invitados. Pero allí estaban, las cuatro. Sentía la boca seca al verlas. Eran un poco raras pero a simple vista no diría que ninguna era malvada por definición. Aunque había algo en la mirada de la que parecía mayor, que me inquietaba. Pero pensé que se trataba de mis prejuicios hacia la reina de corazones, y no quería ser así. A fin de cuentas era yo misma la que había dicho que no debíamos tenerlos.

_ ¡Bienvenidos al reino Blanco!_ Dije, entusiasta._ Me alegra mucho que no haya habido incidentes en vuestro viaje hasta aquí. Yo soy Emma Swan, la reina.

Regina me miró, y expresó una sonrisa educada. Tomó mi mano y, con diligencia, me la besó. Sentí que me sonrojaba, porque no esperaba tal gesto por su parte. Anzu me ignoraba por completo, pues estaba mirando a Lily como se mira a un chicle bajo el zapato. Ya imaginaba que habría tensión entre ellas, pero deseaba que volviesen a reunirse.

_ ¡Yo soy Holly! ¡Es un placer!_ La muchacha se acercó y me dio la mano, agitando todo mi cuerpo con su entusiasmo.

Se me escapó la risa al sentir esa energía. Aquella muchacha parecía sentirse increíblemente viva por el simple hecho de estar allí. Lo cierto es que me animaba, porque parecía la única con ánimos de continuar aquella conversación.

_ Lily, ¿Puedes acompañar a las chicas a sus habitaciones? Salvo a Regina, me gustaría tener una charla a solas con ella.

 _Regina Mills_

No podía evitar pensar que estaba sacrificando una gran oportunidad por no dominar la magia que poseía. Acababa de llegar y ya me quedaba a solas con Emma. De haber dominado esos poderes siniestros que mi madre me había dicho que poseía, le habría arrancado el corazón en aquel mismo momento, mientras la acompañaba al lago. Pero no pude hacerlo. Simplemente la seguí y nos quedamos a solas, con esa calma que tanto parecía caracterizar a la princesa Blanca.

Se acercó al lago y se agachó para coger una piedra, que lanzó, provocando que se formasen hondas en el agua. Había estado en silencio durante todo el trayecto, y empezaba a preocuparme.

_ Eres una gran actriz, Regina._ Dijo, sin volverse hacia mí.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Le pregunté.

Emma se volvió hacia mí, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa.

_ Toda esa historia del vestido… y tus modales._ Dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras._ Está muy bien para engañar a mis padres pero, no te he traído para eso.

_ No debo ser tan buena si te has dado cuenta.

_ Bueno, tengo un don para saber cuándo la gente trata de engañarme._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Y yo que quería encandilarte con mi estilo y mi clase._ Dije, con tono de sarcasmo.

_ Puedes encandilarme siendo tu misma._ Se rio y cogió otra piedra._ Seguro que eres más interesante que la damisela que pretendías parecer.

 _Lily_

Holly y Ruby no habían hecho mucho ruido a la hora de irse a su habitación. Anzu se había mantenido en silencio mientras estaban ellas. Y seguía sin hablar cuando le llevé a mi habitación. Había hecho que colocasen una segunda cama y algunos muebles. A pesar de todo era mi hermana, y quería que estuviese junto a mí. Incluso aunque le tuviese miedo.

_ Osea que así vive una princesa._ Había veneno en sus palabras.

_ Bueno, supongo que sí._ Le dije, sincera._ Así he vivido siempre, no conozco otra cosa.

_ Imagino que debe ser divertido olvidarte de tu familia y vivir siendo una princesa. Sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades.

_ Anzu, yo no sabía nada._ Le confesé, tomándola de los hombres._ No me dijeron nada hasta que cumplí los veinte. Y desde entonces he hablado con Emma para conseguir veros. ¡Si estás aquí es por mí, Anzu!

La pelirroja, sin embargo, no parecía tener intención de ceder. A fin de cuentas, ella parecía una mujer de ideas fijas y modales antiguos. Y no me consideraba su hermana.

_ Eso es lo que tú me dices._ Bufó._ Y aun suponiendo que no mintieras descaradamente, eso no te eximiría de todo.

_ Una actitud muy madura, gracias._ Dije, tirándome en la cama.

 _Emma Swan_

_ Estoy de acuerdo, eso te sienta bastante mejor… _ Dije, mirándola.

Regina se había vestido con prendas negras de amazona, y se movía con la soltura de alguien acostumbrado a los pantalones. Del mismo modo que yo. Había pedido expresamente que le asignaran una habitación cerca de mí. Sabía que mis padres iban a querer intimidarla y no quería permitirlo. Acompañé a Regina a las caballerizas.

Se quedó largo rato observando a los caballos. Se mordió el labio, tensa. Por lo que me había dicho, no sabía montar, pero era algo que le hacía mucha ilusión. Le había pedido que se separase del resto para tener aquella conversación sobre su vestimenta y me había visto en aquellas caballerizas sin apenas darme cuenta.

_ Los caballos saben cuándo te alteras… tienes que estar relajada._ Le dije, mientras sacaba a Rocinante de la caballeriza.

Era un caballo especialmente dócil, y se mantuvo relajado cuando Regina se acercó para acariciarlo. La morena parecía muy serena, al menos en un principio. Al menos, hasta que una chispa se escapó de sus manos, y Rocinante emitió un relincho de protesta. Regina dio un paso atrás, pero el caballo, por suerte, no se encabritó.

_ ¿Problemas con la magia?_ Le pregunté.

_ Nunca antes había tenido. Aún no sé cómo funciona._ Suspiró, mirándome.

_ No te preocupes, te enseñaré._ Le dije, con una sonrisa._ Pero hoy no. Adelante, sube al caballo, agárrate al estribo.

 _Ruby_

No podía. Sencillamente, era algo que no podía consentir. Yo no era capaz de dormir en una cama. Por lo que hice lo más lógico. Cogí el colchón y lo arrojé al suelo, me senté encima, di un par de vueltas sobre mí misma y finalmente me quedé tumbada en una posición harto extraña para un ser humano.

_ Te romperás el cuello si sigues así._ Me comentó Holly, con una sonrisa extraña._ Realmente parece un sitio de cuento de hadas, ¿No crees?

Me encogí de hombros. Holly parecía demasiado emocionada, y lo cierto es que yo no lo entendía. Me imaginaba que tardarían nada y menos en echarnos de allí y devolvernos a casa. Yo sólo esperaba que Regina hiciera pronto lo que tenía que hacer y así dejar que nuestros padres se ocuparan de todo. Mi madre, Anita, tenía unas ganas especiales de hincarles el diente a los reyes y no iba a ser yo la que se metiese en medio.

_ Por mí como si nos ponen un bombón debajo de las almohadas. La vida que hemos llevado es culpa de esta gente, Holly. Y si creen que vamos a seguir aquí tan tranquilas mientras ellos nos manipulan, se equivocan. No puedes dejar que te encandilen.

_ Yo prefiero aprovechar esta oportunidad, Ruby. Por fin podré navegar en mar abierto. Y si tú no quieres, es tu problema.

Emití un gruñido al ver cómo se giraba. Iba a hacerle pagar ese comportamiento, tarde o temprano.

 _Regina Mills_

Siempre había escuchado que existían cosas que simplemente se te daban bien, sin necesidad de aprender, sin que nadie tuviese que aleccionarte. Pero la verdad es que siempre me había tomado aquellas afirmaciones como una estupidez.

Y ahora, tenía que cambiar de idea. Tenía que aceptar que me estaba sucediendo y era… maravilloso. Siempre creí que la moto expresaba mi libertad, que con ella encontraba una sensación insuperable con la que nada podría compararse. Pero, era evidente que estaba equivocada.

El rugido del motor no podía compararse en absoluto con los sonidos que emitían el animal entre mis piernas. El caballo se doblegaba bajo mi mano, sin reticencias. Era como si confiase en mí. Y eso era todo un honor, porque nadie había confiado en mí antes.

Rocinante estaba eufórico. Y yo no estaba mucho peor. Había lanzado un grito mientras me dejaba llevar. Paramos junto al lago, el caballo necesitaba beber, y yo, reposar un poco. Me había olvidado por completo de que Emma me seguía hasta que la escuché bajarse de su caballo blanco. Allí estaba ella, inmaculada, de blanco y dorado, toda una princesa.

_ A eso lo llamo yo ser tú misma._ Dijo, riéndose con ganas.

_ Yo llamaría a esto ser yo misma._ Le espeté.

El suelo estaba húmedo, y no dudé en coger un montón de arena y lanzárselo sobre la ropa blanca de vestir. Emma lanzó un quejido de sorpresa.

_ ¡Y te parecerá bonito!

Emma me pilló por sorpresa cuando cogió ella un puñado de arena mojada y me lo lanzó justo al corpiño… menuda puntería.

_ ¿No se supone que los héroes no atacan por sorpresa?

Lo admito, por un momento me olvidé de que era mi enemiga, de que debía arrancarle el corazón y hacerlo polvo. En Storybrooke la diversión era peligrosa, significaba mostrar debilidad y el resto se aprovechaban de ti cuando lo hacías.

Pero en aquel momento, podía divertirme sin temor a las consecuencias, y por eso lo aparté todo por un instante y simplemente disfruté de lo que había a mi alrededor.

_ Quién iba a decirlo… la princesa Emma es una loca de la arena._ Dije, tirándome en el suelo.

Estábamos cubiertas de arena y el agua del lago nos mojaba los pies. El cielo estaba despejado, y podía ver las nubes, y el brillante sol, de un modo muy distinto a como lo conocía, tapado por la contaminación.

_ ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el bosque encantado?

_ Bastante bien… hasta que tus padres me maten, probablemente.

Yo me reí, pero Emma tardó un poco más que yo en hacerlo y eso me inquietó. Sus ojos me llamaban la atención. Se subió al caballo y yo la seguí. Ni tan siquiera había tratado de huir, a pesar de que no le había atado. Le di un pequeño golpe con la bota y emprendimos la marcha.

_ No creo que te maten… pero intenta que no se den cuenta de que tienes magia… se subirían por las paredes.

_ Bueno, lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometer nada._ Dije, sonriendo un poco._ Ya sabes… soy malvada y diabólica.

_ Si tú lo dices._ Emma bufó y lanzó una risotada.

 _Blancanieves_

No podía creer lo que oía. Emma había salido al bosque. ¡Sola con la hija de la reina de corazones! A esas alturas ya podía estar muerta… No, eso no podía ser, en tal caso la barrera se había roto y ya lo sabríamos. Regina se llamaba, y sabía la razón por la que Cora le había puesto ese pretencioso nombre… porque deseaba darle mi trono. ¿Y si tenía a Emma atada y amordazada?

Cuando la vi, acercarse a caballo… con esa… con esa… ¡Bruja malvada! Sentí a la vez alivio y cierto pánico, mal mezclado con ira. Cerré la mano en un puño, pero rápidamente tuve que abrirla, porque el síndrome del túnel carpiano me estaba haciendo efecto. Los achaques de la edad no perdonaban. Me acerqué, remarcando cada paso, estaba enfadada.

_ ¡Emma! ¿Cómo has salido sola? ¡Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa!_ Le dije, rodear el tema correcto.

_ Tranquila, mamá. Sólo le estaba enseñando todo a Regina para que se soltase un poco. Es una amazona excelente… de hecho, es bastante mejor que yo.

_ Si es la primera vez que monto._ Dijo la morena. Seguro que eran mentiras, sucias y malvadas mentiras.

_ Tienes talento natural…_ Para hacer el mal, pensé, pero no interrumpí a Emma._ Madre, soy reina. Ya no tienes que estarte preocupando por mí.

_ Para mí siempre serás mi princesita, Emma. No sé, debería haber dicho algo, llevarte una escolta._ Murmuré, tratando de culpabilizarla.

_ Estaba bien. Regina estaba conmigo. Además, tengo mi magia. Quizá lo olvides, pero soy una poderosa hechicera._ Dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Suspiré, y mis ojos se centraron en los de Regina. Ella me mantuvo la mirada. Y así permanecimos en silencio hasta que me vi forzada a apartar la mirada.

_ Bueno, madre. Si nos disculpas. Tengo que enseñarle su habitación a Regina.

_ De acuerdo, entonces._ Le dije.

Sin embargo, tuve claro una cosa. Iba a tener a Regina muy bien vigilada.


	3. Llamada del mar

**Kykyo, pides imposibles.**

 **Sí, siempre, dcromeor... es innato.**

 **Me alegra de te guste, sextocompite. Se agradecen todos los reviews.**

* * *

 _Holly Jones_

Era algo innato en mí. El deseo de ir al mar era profundo e intenso. Desde pequeña, cuando mi padre me llevaba a los límites de la ciudad, en la playa, a la que llegaba algo de agua cuando había marea alta, supe que mi destino estaba en el mar. Y ahora, era capaz de alcanzarlo. Estaba en los muelles, y aquel hombre nos miraba a mí y a Ruby sin entender qué pasaba.

_ ¿Entonces queréis subiros al barco mientras pescamos?

_ Exactamente._ Dije, enérgica.

_ ¿Y por qué?

_ Yo quiero evitar que se mate. Ella está loca._ Dijo Ruby, de mala gana.

_ ¡No estoy loca! ¡Sólo quiero sentir la brisa marina y la sal en el aire! Es mi sueño desde que era pequeña.

_ Bueno, está bien. Pero tendréis que trabajar. ¿Qué sabes hacer?

_ Romper huesos._ Contestó Ruby, mostrando sus dientes.

_ Nudos marineros, trepo como un gato, tengo nociones de navegación…_ Comenzó a enumerar Holly.

_ Vale, tú irás al mástil, encárgate de las velas. En cuanto a ti._ Miró a Ruby._ Intenta no caerte por la borda.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Esto es Magia, Regina._ Insistía._ No es como ir a caballo. Tienes que concentrarte.

Suspiré. Notaba la electricidad en mis manos, pero no conseguía que aquella pelota que había frente a mí se elevara. Y si no podía hacer eso, mucho menos iba a arrancar a Emma su corazón y aplastarlo con la mano. Suspiré y bajé la mano.

_ No puedo hacerlo, Emma._ Suspiré._ Quizá la magia no sea para mí.

_ Bueno, no te preocupes, Regina._ Me dijo, cogiéndome la mano._ Llegará cuando menos te lo esperes. No le metas prisa a la magia.

Asentí lentamente, mirando a Emma. No la entendía en absoluto. En Storybrooke, el fracaso suponía la muerte, el abandono. Y a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto, de hecho, me sonreía.

_ La magia es emoción, Regina. No lo olvides.

 _Holly Jones_

_ ¡A media vela!

Me desplacé por el mástil con la soltura innata que me caracterizaba, atando las velas correspondientes. El capitán estaba echando las redes, y yo sentía curiosidad por la pesca que, sin embargo, era algo que no había experimentado.

_ ¡Sin Velas!_ Bramó a pleno pulmón.

Una vez atadas las velas, me senté a observar. Había varios navegantes echando la caña, a pesar de las redes. Cada poco tiempo un pez terminaba sobre la cubierta. Yo sentí cierto resquemor hacia otra cosa, sin embargo. Ruby estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre la cubierta. Fue entonces cuando vi la gigantesca nube que había sobre nosotros.

El mar se encabritó y el barco se zarandeó. Los peces sobre la cubierta empezaron a bambolearse.

_ ¡A toda v…!

El capitán no pudo terminar la frase. Había sido golpeado en la cabeza por uno de los aparejos y se había quedado inconsciente. Yo no me lo pensé y me escurrí por el mástil. Sin mareo me dirigí hacia el timón, y lo aferré a falta de alguien más preparado.

 _Regina Mills_

Cuando el encargado del puerto me explicó lo que pasaba, no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la cabeza. La tormenta parecía de proporciones bíblicas, y Holly se había subido al barco. Normalmente no me preocupaba por nadie más que por mí, pero no dejaba de pensar en que Holly era como una cría. Y si le pasaba algo su padre me iba a sacar los ojos con el garfio.

Emma estaba sentada a mi lado, mirando fijamente al horizonte. El barco podía distinguirse, zozobrando a un lado y al otro. No sabía cómo se mantenía a flote todavía. Pero no iba a durar mucho así. Mi pulso se desbocaba. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto?

 _Lilith_

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Anzu estaba mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos se habían teñido de un tono malva, oscuro y siniestro. Estaba tras de mí, y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando me giré y la miré a los ojos. Nunca había mirado al mar directamente al rostro, pero en aquel momento sentí que así había sido.

_ Tus amigas están perdidas en medio del mar. Voy a salvarlas._ Le dije.

_ Yo no tengo amigas, Lilith._ Sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_ ¿Y qué son Holly y Ruby?_ Le espeté.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Su furor era cada vez más aterrador. Mis propios ojos se alteraban cuando iba a transformarme en dragón, pero aquello era distinto.

_ Un chucho y una niña perdida. Sólo eso._ Me tomó por los hombros y me estremecí._ y tú eres una princesa inútil.

No me dio a tiempo a reaccionar, ni habría tenido fuerzas para evitarlo. Anzu abrió la boca, mostrando sus dientes agudos y los hundió en mi cuello, tapándome la boca para que nadie me oyera gritar. Me estaba desangrando y ni siquiera podía hacer que pudiesen oírme.

Pensé que me iba a matar, pero no, no lo hizo. Cuando ya me sentía mareada y débil, me dejó caer al suelo, y yo, aun haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, fui incapaz de moverme.

_ Lo siento… no quiero que te inmiscuyas, Lily. Lo entenderás cuando madures un poco.

_ Estás loca._ Le dije, con voz débil, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

_ Quizá… pero veamos cómo resulta, ¿Quieres?

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¡Emma, tienes que hacer algo! ¿Qué hay de tu magia?_ Le espeté.

La tormenta se recrudecía, y nada parecía hacer nadie. Todos absortos, observando al navío que, de algún modo, resistía a los envites del furioso mar.

_ No tengo poder para detener una tormenta. No… no yo sola._ Me dijo._ Quizá pueda… si tú me ayudas.

Extendió la mano hacia mí, y yo me la quedé mirando. No resultaba difícil entender lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero sí llevarlo a cabo.

_ Ni tan siquiera he podido elevar una pelota… ¿Cómo voy a detener una tormenta?

_ La pelota no importaba… esto sí._ Dijo Emma, en un susurro.

Había algo en la forma en la que me miraba, que apartó mis dudas. Tomé su mano con delicadeza y miré hacia el barco. Vi que Emma extendía la mano que le quedaba libre y la imité, sintiéndome tonta. No sabía qué hacer.

_ Deséalo, Regina. Deséalo con fuerza.

Desearlo. Yo quería que Holly y Ruby se salvasen. Y fue en eso en lo que me concrentré. Me imaginaba el mar en calma, el cielo despejado. Y entonces un cosquilleo llenó mis dedos, y abrí mis ojos lentamente. El mar estaba en calma… y el sol se colaba por entre las nubes. El barco se encontraba ya de camino al puerto. Me dejé caer al suelo. Aún no me lo creía del todo. Lo habíamos hecho.

_ Buen trabajo, Regina._ Emma me dedicó una sonrisa, y yo, instintivamente, se la devolví.

No sabía si era producto de la magia, pero ese fue el instante más tranquilo que había vivido hasta el momento.

 _Holly Jones_

Había sido instintivo. Navegar… dirigir el timón… dar órdenes. Había capitaneado el barco durante una tormenta… y habíamos sobrevivido. Ruby me llevaba mirando un buen rato. Estaba claro que estaba inquieta, se le veía en la mirada cuando bajaba del barco.

_ Maldito montón de madera infernal._ Me dijo._ Yo no me vuelvo a subir nunca más.

Puse los ojos en blanco y la miré, cruzando los brazos.

_ Eso es un poco cobarde para una loba feroz._ Le saqué la lengua._ Esperaba más de ti.

_ ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!_ Gritó ella, enseñándome sus ojos amarillos.

_ Me subiré al barco y te perderé.

_ Bueno chicas… ya basta.

Nos volvimos. Emma y Regina estaban allí, observándonos. La verdad, Regina era una tormenta en sí misma y me sorprendió que no tuviera un comentario despectivo por mi desempeño. Por el contrario agitó la mano y noté cómo la gabardina de mi padre encogía y se adaptaba a mi cuerpo. Lo cual era agradable porque la había estado arrastrando todo el día.

_ ¿Ves?_ Le dijo la rubia._ La magia es fácil.

_ Navegar es fácil._ Repuse, emocionada.

_ Puedo conseguirte un barco. Después de lo que has hecho dudo que te cueste reunir una tripulación más que dispuesta a seguirte.

_ ¿Harías eso por mí?_ Preguntó Holly.

_ Para eso os he traído._ Dijo Emma._ Para demostrar que podéis formar parte de este mundo, que sois iguales que el resto.

_ Patrañas._ Masculló Ruby._ Eso no se lo cree nadie.

Emma la miró, pero no perdió su sonrisa conciliadora a pesar del obvio tono provocador de Ruby.

_ Espero lograr que cambies de opinión, querida. Todo a su tiempo.

 _Regina Mills_

No pude evitar observar la mirada de Ruby, cómo me desafiaba con sus ojos, y me hacía ver, sin palabras, su opinión sobre mi comportamiento. Pero me resultaba difícil no dejarme llevar por Emma. Hasta el momento, nadie había sido tan amable conmigo.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, suspirando, con dudas. Y entonces, fue cuando, a través del pasillo, escuché los gritos. Gritos de Blancanieves. Y me acerqué, sin resquemor, para escuchar aquella conversación.

 _Emma Swan_

Mi ceño estaba fruncido y mis ojos mostraban furia. Blancanieves era mi madre, y la que había reinado hasta unos días antes. Sin embargo, su falta de fe en mi criterio resultaba insólita. Durante mis años como princesa ya le había demostrado más de una vez que era capaz de ver cosas que a ella se le escapaban, y sin embargo, en este asunto, parecía inflexible.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a enseñarle magia?_ Gritaba._ ¿No ves que podría usarla para matarnos a todos?

_ Yo también podría. ¿Te impidió eso que le pidieras al hada madrina que me enseñara?_ Le espeté, sin alterar mi tono.

_ Es distinto. Tú no eres…

_ ¿Yo no soy qué, mamá?_ Di un paso adelante._ ¿O acaso ser tu hija me exime de haber tomado malas decisiones?

_ Yo no he dicho eso._ Dio un paso atrás.

_ No, has dicho que ser hija de quién es obliga a Regina a ser una mala persona. Y eso no es cierto. Así que te agradecería que bajases el tono con respecto a ella. Es mí responsabilidad, y yo tengo fe en ella.

_ ¿Cómo puedes tener fe en ella?_ Me espetó.

_ Porque lo he visto en sus ojos. Ella es buena. Es dulce, y le preocupan los demás. No se parece en nada a su madre.

_ Dicho así suena como si…_ Blanca cerró el puño._ ¿No te estarás enamorando de ella?

_ No._ Dije, con menos convicción de la que sentía.

_ Está claro que te ha tenido que embrujar._ Blanca torció el gesto._ La quemaremos si es preciso para acallar ese conjuro que te nubla el juicio.

_ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?_ Di un paso hacia adelante._ Regina ni siquiera sabía hacer magia ayer. ¿Cómo iba a embrujarme?

_ Es eso o te engañan tu juventud._ Se acercó._ Ella no es buena para ti, Emma. No sé cómo se te pasa por la cabeza si quiera…

_ ¿Qué, invitarla al baile de este fin de semana?_ La miré con desafío._ Pues quizá lo haga. ¡Puede que hasta me case con ella!

Lo cierto es que no era algo en lo que pensase en aquel momento. ¿La amaba si quiera o sólo pretendía hacer que mi madre se sintiese intimidada por no respetarme? No lo tenía claro. Pero ya era tarde como para echarse atrás.

_ Me retiro a mis habitaciones, madre. Nos veremos mañana en el desayuno._ Le dije, mirándola con fijeza.

Cuando salí, vi que la puerta del cuarto de Regina estaba entreabierta. Me acerqué y toqué con delicadeza.

_ Adelante._ Dijo Regina.

Cuando la observé, la vi mirando por el gran ventanal. Parecía pensativa.

_ Verás, este fin de semana hay un baile y… me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, si quieres._ Me llevé la mano a la nuca, repentinamente nerviosa._ No tienes que venir si no te apetece…

_ Me encantaría._ Me dedicó una sonrisa.


	4. FINALE

**Bueno, debo confesar que me ha costado mucho escribir esto. Al final me he desinflado muchísimo con la historia. Y no quería dejar de escribirla. Espero que os guste el final.**

* * *

 _Holly Jones_

_ Estaremos bien, chicas._ Dije, con una sonrisa en los labios._ Es mi destino. El mar abierto.

Sonreí mientras ayudaba a Ruby a subir al barco. No era una gran embarcación como la que había timoneado días antes. De hecho, era una pequeña cáscara de nuez, y apenas cabríamos las dos en el pequeño camarote. Ruby miraba la tierra mientras nos alejábamos.

_ Sigo sin entender por qué vienes conmigo._ Me reí un poco, mirándola.

_ Estás loca si piensas que te voy a dejar escapar._ Ruby sonrió, misteriosa.

No me dijo nada, pero lo entendí todo a la perfección. Y aunque nos mantuvimos en silencio, yo me adelanté y le di un beso en la mejilla a la loba.

_ Nenaza._ Dijo, mirándome con desafío.

Negué con la cabeza, sonrojada, y volví a mi trabajo con las velas.

 _Emma Swan_

¿Qué significaba amar? Nunca había amado a nadie, y sin embargo, creía en esa poderosa fuerza que me había creado, el amor verdadero. Lo cierto es que no había dejado de pensar en ello desde que le había dicho a mi madre que sí que amaba a Regina. Resultaba difícil obviar mis propias palabras, que habían sonado mucho más certeras de lo que esperaba en un principio.

Y Regina no ponía las cosas fáciles. Siempre me estaba escuchando y parecía interesada en todo lo que tenía que contar, incluso mis normalmente aburridas anécdotas sobre mis correrías en el castillo cuando era una niña parecían fascinarla. Y aquella noche era el baile, la tan esperada noche en la que Regina se presentaría en sociedad para ser aceptada como se merecía. Sabía que era un momento importante y tenía que tomar una decisión. Una que arrojaba menos dudas de lo que esperaba. Regina no podía parecerse menos a su madre.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Pues esta noche es el momento perfecto para acabar con toda esta pantomima de una vez._ Anzu sonaba desesperada._ Le sacas el corazón y se lo estrujas.

_ ¿Delante de todos?_ Pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Dará igual._ Anzu se encogió de hombros._ Cuando la mates la barrera se romperá y los matarán a todos.

_ Sí…

Eso sólo dejaba un problema. Matar a Emma. Anzu parecía no ver ninguna complicación, pero lo cierto es que yo no sabía si quería matar a Emma Swan.

 _Lilith Blanchard_

Había cierta tensión en mí mientras bajaba al gran salón. Todo estaba preparado. Y lo único que me preocupaba de verdad era mi hermana. Anzu no era sólo hija de mi madre. Había algo mucho más oscuro en sus entrañas, y tenía claro que ella no iba a cambiar. No era como Holly, Ruby e incluso, quizá, Regina.

Y por eso había tomado medidas y estaba todo preparado para lo que pudiera tramar. El baile no debía verse alterado por nada. Había hablado con Emma y parecía tener planeado hacer un anuncio importante. Mi hermana nunca había estado tan ilusionada como cuando me dijo aquello.

 _Regina Mills_

El momento había llegado. El gran baile… y el momento de mi ataque definitivo. Debía romper la barrera delante de todos, matar a Emma y así dejar que mi madre y su pandilla volviesen a reinar. Y no les sería difícil, después de todo, no había visto a nadie más que a Emma y a Lily que tuvieran magia. Casi todos los villanos tenían poderes. Y aunque estuvieran oxidados… dos contra todos ellos no podrían hacer nada.

Bajé con mi largo vestido morado. Llevaba horas maquillándome y peinándome. Sentía pavor por lo que se me venía encima. Emma se hizo esperar. Pero la espera mereció la pena. Cuando bajó, lo hizo con un elegante vestido blanco, con un marcado escote cuadrado, y el cabello peinado al lado derecho de su rostro. Estaba más guapa que nunca. Y por un momento casi me sentí insignificante.

_ Siento haberte hecho esperar._ Me dijo, en voz baja.

No debería oírla. No con todo el ruido que había. Pero la escuchaba. Escuchaba cada palabra que salía de sus hermosos labios. Ella me tomó de la cintura y me llevó al centro de la sala. Yo apenas sabía bailar, pero me dejé llevar por sus movimientos, que de algún modo, lograban evitar que yo la pisase.

_ Estás preciosa._ Me dijo, en un susurro._ Tú eres sin duda la más bella del reino.

Pude sentir cómo me ruborizaba con sus palabras. Había un significado implícito en ellas después de lo que en su día hiciera mi madre con respecto a la suya. Fui bajando la mano hacia su pecho, hacia su corazón…

Y volví a subirla, colocándola en su hombro. Sentía mi propio pulso acelerado mientras me adelantaba y la besaba en los labios. Emma me correspondió, me tomó por la cintura y me miró a los ojos. No dijo nada, pero yo lo supe todo en ese instante. Y sonreí. Mis dudas habían desaparecido del todo. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

 _Lilith Blanchard_

Emma no se había equivocado con Regina. Su amor era verdadero. Y yo… tampoco me había equivocado con Anzu. Apareció envuelta en una estela de murciélagos, abalanzándose sobre la pareja. Pero no llegó. La red de plata cayó sobre ella, empapada por el agua consagrada y cubierta de extracto de verbena. Ella gritó y se debatió, intentando salir.

_ ¡Soltadme! ¡Regina! ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Mátala! ¡Estruja su corazón!_ Gritaba.

_ Jamás._ Fue la respuesta de la morena._ No voy a renunciar a la única persona a la que jamás he amado por los caprichos de nuestros padres.

_ ¿Crees que se fiaran de ti alguna vez?_ Aún con las quemaduras sobre su piel, Anzu se reía._ ¡Jamás, Regina! ¡Jamás se fiarán de ti! ¡Ni te dejarán quedarte cerca de Emma!

_ Eso tiene fácil solución._ Emma habló con tono serio.

La rubia se sacó su propio corazón del pecho. Brillaba. Emitía un brillo dorado, fulgurante, tan intenso que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos. Lo puso en las manos que Regina, que lo cogió con delicadeza, sin entender lo que Emma esperaba.

_ ¿Por qué…?

_ Es tuyo._ Emma se encogió de hombros._ Pero yo sé que jamás me harías daño.

Regina observó el corazón, y miró a Anzu durante un segundo. Esta gritaba que lo estrujase, que Emma no podía habérselo puesto más fácil. Pero la morena negó con la cabeza y, con delicadeza, lo volvió a poner en su sitio.

_ Llevaos a esta mujer a las mazmorras._ Ordenó la rubia, señalando a Anzu._ Aseguraos de que no sale.

 _Emma Swan_

Mi madre lo había visto con sus ojos, y ahora tendría que tragarse sus palabras. Regina me amaba… del mismo modo que yo la amaba a ella. Continuamos bailando toda la noche, con paso lento, y poco a poco, las miradas dejaron de centrarse en nosotras.

_ Bueno… ahora viene la parte más difícil._ Bromeé.

_ ¿La parte más difícil?

_ Sí… el noviazgo.

 _Anzu_

_ Debo admitirlo… eres la criatura más interesante que he visto jamás._ Mi hermana me miraba a través de los barrotes._ ¿Qué palabras has usado?

Yo sonreí y apoyé la cabeza entre los barrotes, mirando a mi adversaria con todo el asco que una persona podía sentir con otra.

_ Irredimible… la hija de un vampiro y una dragona… es irredimible.

Lilith suspiró y me pasó la comida por el hueco que había en la mazmorra para ello. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

_ Por tu bien, espero que te equivoques.


End file.
